As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced by electronic machines having LCD video displays or the like. Processor-based gaming machines are becoming the norm. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented using processor-based technology. These gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex graphics and games, including video clips from movies and bonus games with custom animation, which would not possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines. The increasing cost of designing, manufacturing, and maintaining complex mechanical gaming machines has also motivated the casinos and gaming industry toward video-based replacements.